Can't Stop The Feeling
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan. BL. ONESHOT] Lu Han dan Minseok tidak berpacaran, mereka hanya bersahabat meskipun mereka berciuman didepan umum. Lu Han memang mencintai Minseok dan semua orang tahu itu tapi Minseok selalu beranggapan bahwa cinta Lu Han hanyalah sebuah cinta untuk seorang sahabat. / "Hyung, tidak ada sahabat yang berciuman." / School Life!AU / Request by Meiosei and xiurichi.


**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 **Can't Stop The Feeling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang juga tahu bahwa tatapan mata Lu Han pada Minseok dan orang-orang itu sangat berbeda. Sekali lihat saja, orang-orang sudah tahu bahwa tatapan mata yang Lu Han tujukan pada Minseok adalah tatapan mata penuh dengan rasa cinta yang dipenuhi nafsu untuk memiliki hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah obsesi dan ia mulai bertindak agresif sekaligus _possessive_. Lu Han mencintai Minseok, semua orang tahu karena itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Taemin _Senior High School_. Pertemua mereka bisa dibilang biasa, sangat biasa malahan. Mereka hanya saling bertemu saat upacara penerimaan murid baru—mereka tidak bertemu tapi Lu Hanlah yang terus menatap Minseok—hingga akhirnya berteman dengan anehnya.

Tidak ada adengan pertemuan pertama nan dramatis seperti yang ada di drama-drama, yang ada hanya sebuah pertemuan aneh dikarenakan Minseok yang risih dengan tatapan mata Lu Han saat itu hingga akhirnya mereka mengobrol.

Lu Han memang—sangat—mencintai Minseok tapi selama tiga tahun terakhir hubungan mereka tidak memiliki kemajuan dan terus menetap pada hubungan sahabatan. Apakah Lu Han tidak menyatakan cintanya?

Jawabannya sama sekali tidak benar, entah sudah berapa kali Lu Han menyatakan perasaannya pada Minseok—mulai dari yang sembunyi-sembunyi hingga didepan umum—tapi hubungan mereka tidak pernah naik satu tingkat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Salahkan sifat kelewat polos Minseok yang beranggapan pernyataan cinta Lu Han adalah pernyataan cinta dari seorang sahabat bukannya seorang pria. Padahal Lu Han sudah bersikap agresif—sangat malahan—tapi tetap saja Minseok menganggap sikap itu hanyalah tindakan untuk mempererat persahabatan mereka.

Ayolah, apakah ada sahabat yang mencium sahabatnya? Menciumnya tepat dibibir?! Didepan umum dan dilihat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menjadi saksi?!

Minseok dan pola pikirnya yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

" _Morning ma baozi_ ," sapa Lu Han begitu ia memasuki kelas, menghampiri Minseok lalu membuat kepala laki-laki itu mendongak kearahnya sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan kecupan sekilas pada bibir itu.

Sontak semua orang dikelas yang tidak sengaja melihat interaksi itu langsung bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya. Lu Han memang agresif, mereka semua tahu itu dan tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Pagi, Lu." Minseok hanya tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya tadi.

"Itu buku yang diberikan Junmyeon kemarin?" tanya Lu Han yang meletakkan tasnya diatas mejanya lalu menarik kursinya agar ia bisa duduk tepat disamping Minseok.

"Eum." Minseok berguman sebagai jawaban.

"Kamu suka ceritanya?" Lu Han menletakkan tangannya diatas meja lalu menumpu wajahnya, kedua matanya masih betah berlama-lama menatap wajah manis Minseok.

"Mungkin. Aku belum selesai membacanya," jawab Minseok sambil menoleh kearah Lu Han yang langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan membacanya." Lu Han dan rasa cemburunya. "Kamu punya _Little Prince_ yang asli dihadapanmu saat ini. Kenapa harus repot-repot membaca buku itu?" jelasnya sambil menatap buku ditangan Minseok dengan judul _The Little Prince_ yang tertulis disampul depannya.

Minseok menghela napas pelan lalu menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya kedalam laci, "Apa yang kamu mau, Lu Han?" tanyanya tenang karena jika Lu Han sudah bersikap menyebalkan seperti tadi tandanya sahabatnya itu menginginkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin kamu ber _lovey-dovey_ denganku," jawab Lu Han dengan senyuman lebar yang terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Kamu sudah melakukannya sejak tadi," kata Minseok dan tepat setelahnya suara bel langsung mengema keseluruh sekolah.

"Tapi kamu belum."

"Uh?" Minseok memberikan tatapan bingung pada Lu Han. "Lalu kamu ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya.

Senyuman diwajah Lu Han semakin lebar—meski sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai, "Cium aku."

Lu Han tidak mengatakan dua kata itu dengan nyaring dan lantang, tapi entah mengapa seluruh kelas dapat mendengarnya dan sekarang mereka semua langsung menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya kearah Lu Han yang masih menatap Minseok dengan tatapan penuh cintanya. Minseok terlihat sedikit kaget, tapi laki-laki manis itu sama sekali tidak panik dan malahan terlihat santai didalam keterdiamannya untuk mengulur-ulur waktu karena dia tahu bahwa Lu Han bukanlah orang yang sabar.

"Cium aku seperti aku menciummu, Minseok- _ah_." Lu Han mengoreksi dua kata tadi, tapi kali ini nada suaranya terdengar sangat buru-buru.

Minseok masih betah dalam keterdiamannya dan dia malah menunjukkan senyuman misterius.

"Kamu mendengarku, Min—"

Minseok mengecup bibir Lu Han sekilas, persis seperti yang Lu Han lakukan padanya tadi. Benar-benar sekilas tapi berdampak luar biasa hingga membuat semua saksi mata yang ada disana terpekik tertahan karena tidak percaya bahwa Minseok akan melakukan hal seperti itu, lain halnya jika Lu Han yang melakukannya. Rusa jadi-jadian itu memang sangat agresif dan terlalu terobsesi pada sosok laki-laki manis yang selalu ia sebut _baozi_ itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa Lee- _saem_ yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan semua murid langsung menghadap kedepan—Minseok duduk dibelakang dekat jendela dan Lu Han disebelahnya.

"Sudahkan? Sana kembali ke tempatmu, Han," suruh Minseok sambil mempersiapkan alat-alat belajarnya tanpa menyadari seringai puas yang terukir diwajah Lu Han.

"Inilah alasan aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Lu Han dan mencium pipi _chubby_ Minseok sebelum ia benar-benar kembali ketempatnya.

* * *

Sebenarnya Minseok tidak terlalu suka makan siang di cafeteria karena tempat itu akan penuh sesak oleh para murid Taemin _Senior High School_ , tapi kali ini dirinya terpaksa makan siang disini karena lupa membawa bekal begitu juga dengan Lu Han. Padahal jika Lu Han membawa, Minseok tidak perlu repot-repot kemari dan memilih untuk memakan setengah bekal sahabatnya itu. Lagian, sangat jarang untuk seorang Lu Han benar-benar menghabiskan bekalnya tanpa bantuan Minseok.

" _Hyung_ , benarkah itu?" tanya Jongdae begitu ia duduk pada kursi yang ada dihadapan Minseok.

"Hm? Apanya?" Minseok balik bertanya lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang sempat terintrupsi oleh kedatangan Jongdae.

"Kamu mencium Lu Han- _hyung_ tadi di kelas? Benarkah itu?"

"Oh…, itu memang benar." Minseok membenarkan pertanyaan Jongdae dengan santai. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu hal biasa? Lu Han saja sangat sering menciumku."

Jongdae benar-benar gemas pada _hyung_ nya yang satu ini. "Ini berbeda, _hyung_. Kali ini, kamulah yang menciumnya!"

"Lalu?" Minseok memberikan pandangan polos.

"Apa kalian sudah pacaran?" Bukan Jongdae yang bertanya itu, tapi Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk disamping Jongdae.

"Tidak."

"Ini yang aku benci dari kalian berdua," kata Baekhyun kesal sambil mengaduk-aduk nasinya. "kalian tidak pacaran tapi sudah berciuman ribuan kali didepan umum!"

"Lalu apa salahnya? Itukah hanya ungkapan rasa sayang pada sahabat," kata Minseok polos dan menyuapkan sepotong daging kemulutnya.

" _Hyung_ , tidak ada sahabat yang berciuman." Jongdae memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali ia mengatakan perkataan ini pada Minseok tapi pola pikir _hyung_ nya itu tetap saja tidak berubah.

"Ada kok, Aku dan Lu Han." Itu yang selalu menjadi jawaban Minseok.

" _Hyung_!" seru Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Tidak bisakah kamu menyadarinya?! Lu Han- _hyung_ itu mencintaimu!"

"Eum. Aku juga mencintainya," kata Minseok santai.

"Kamu mencintainya sebagai seorang sahabat," koreksi Jongdae lalu mulai memakan makan siangnya sebelum benar-benar dingin.

"Ah, _jinjja_!" Baekhyun langsung kehilangan selera makannya.

"Sepertinya kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan," kata seseorang yang saat ini tengah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Minseok.

Minseok mendongak keatas, terlihat Lu Han dengan senyumannya dan tentu saja tidak lupa sebuah ciuman singkat kembali mendarat pada bibir Minseok. "Kamu dari mana saja?"

"Choi- _saem_ meminta bantuanku tadi," jawab Lu Han lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Minseok dengan santai tanpa menyadari tatapan tidak percaya dari Jongdae dan Baekhyun dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat tadi.

"Aku benar-benar membenci kalian," sahut Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Hm?" Lu Han memberikan tatapan pura-pura bingungnya.

"Kalian sahabat kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Minseok dan Lu Han. "Tapi semua yang kalian lakukan itu lebih terlihat seperti interaksi yang sering dilakukan sepasang kekasih!"

Lu Han menatap Minseok lalu mengelus surai laki-laki manis itu dengan lembut, "Itu karena aku mencintainya," katanya begitu Minseok menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae saling berpandangan lalu menghela napas frustasi, sebenarnya Lu Han tidak salah dan bahkan bukan dia juga yang bermasalah disini. Sejak awal Lu Han memang sudah menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Minseok tapi yang diberikan cinta malah tidak merespon dengan baik dan terus berpikir rasa cinta yang ia dapatkan adalah rasa cinta dari seorang sahabat. Baekhyun dan Jongdae benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, mereka sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar pola pikir Minseok berubah tapi mereka selalu gagal.

* * *

Lu Han tidak pernah menahan dirinya untuk menunjukkan perasaannya, dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan perasaannya apalagi jika itu menyangkut Minseok yang selalu saja membuatnya tertarik dan tidak bisa lepas seperti magnet. Lu Han tidak masalah jika Minseok masih terus menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat selama ia bisa menyentuh laki-laki manis itu, bahkan ia sudah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang hubungan mereka yang tidak pernah naik satu tingkat.

Selama Lu Han bisa dengan bebas menyentuh, memeluk, dan mencium Minseok saja sudah membuatnya senang bukan main.

Karena hari ini Minseok pulang lebih sore dari biasanya karena kegiatan klub memasaknya—mengingat laki-laki manis itu tinggal seorang diri di Seoul yang mengharuskannya untuk bisa memasak sendiri, Lu Han memilih untuk bermain bola di lapangan sekolah sembari menunggu kegiatan klub Minseok selesai lalu mereka bisa pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Jika memungkinkan mereka akan mampir di _coffee shop_ untuk sekedar meminum kopi sambil menikmati suasana sore hari sebelum matahari terbenam lalu mengobrol—bahan pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah habis meski mereka bertemu setiap hari.

Minseok keluar dari gedung sekolahnya bersama teman-teman satu klubnya, ia berhenti melangkah begitu mendapati sosok laki-laki yang tengah bermain di lapangan sekolah sedangkan teman-temannya yang melihatnya berhenti berjalan beriringan langsung berpamitan padanya untuk pulang lebih dulu yang ia balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Sekali lihat pun Minseok tahu siapa gerangan laki-laki itu, lalu dengan langkah tenang—seakan tidak ingin mengacaukan konsetrasi orang yang tengah fokus memainkan bolanya dilapangan itu—Minseok berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang ada disamping lapangan sekolah lalu mendudukinya. Ia memilih untuk terus memperhatikan permainan bola yang Lu Han lakukan di lapangan itu dalam diam.

Sebenarnya, Minseok tidak sepolos yang dikatakan orang-orang. Semua orang berkata dirinya terlalu polos dan terlalu terpaku dengan pola pikir aneh yang membingungkan. Minseok tidak seperti itu, sungguh. Semua orang selalu menanyakan hal yang hampir sama setiap kali melihat interaksi tidak wajarnya dan Lu Han sebagai seorang sahabat. Minseok bukannya benar-benar tidak paham apa yang Lu Han maksud selama ini, dirinya sangat paham hal itu. Tatapan yang laki-laki itu berikan padanya, tindakan-tindakan manis yang ditujukan padanya, dan kata-kata indah yang selalu dikatakan hanya kepadanya. Minseok tahu bahwa cinta Lu Han bukanlah cinta seorang sahabat tapi cinta seorang pria.

Takut.

Minseok hanya takut jika ia menerima cinta Lu Han lalu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan berpisah karena sesuatu, Minseok takut dirinya tidak akan bisa bertahan. Lu Han sudah seperti kebutuhan pokoknya yang harus terus bersamanya—berada disisinya selamanya. Menjadi kekasih itu hanya sebuah hubungan tidak tertulis dan itu berbeda dari sebuah pernikahan yang menyangkup hubungan tertulis maupun tidak tertulis. Minseok menghela napas frustasi, kenapa dirinya jadi terlihat seperti ingin dilamar oleh Lu Han? Tahun ini mereka memang akan lulus, satu bulan lagi mereka akan ujian dan mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika Minseok berharap Lu Han akan melamarnya, bukan?

Selama laki-laki keturunan Tiongkok itu masih bertahan untuk terus mencintainya, mendadak raut wajah Minseok langsung berubah murung karena ia membayangkan saat dimana Lu Han mungkin sudah tidak mencintainya seperti sekarang.

"Minseok- _ah_!"

Minseok tersentak dari lamunannya lalu mendongak, terlihat Lu Han berjalan menghampirinya.

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu. Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Lu Han begitu berada dihadapan Minseok dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Lu Han berjongkok dihadapan Minseok lalu mengenggam kedua tangan laki-laki itu. "Kamu bohong. Kenapa kamu terlihat murung seperti ini? Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

" _Aniyo_."

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Lu Han mendekatkan wajahnya hingga membuat kening mereka bersentuhan dan saling berbagai oksigen.

"Lu Han…," panggil Minseok pelan dan Lu Han masih setia menatapnya. "Apakah kamu mencintaiku?"

Lu Han tersenyum lalu berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, kamu tahu itu, kan?"

"Kamu tidak ingin hubungan kita terus menjadi sahabat, kan?"

"Jujur, iya. Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari seorang sahabat," kata Lu Han lembut meski sebenarnya dirinya sedikit kaget karena Minseok mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi…, aku takut, Han." Untuk pertama kalinya, Minseok mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Lu Han setelah hampir tiga tahun mereka bersama.

"Apa yang kamu takutkan, hm?" Lu Han semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut Minseok menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Bagaimana jika kamu meninggalkanku?" tanya Minseok dengan nada sepelan mungkin tapi dengan jarak begitu dekat seperti ini tentu saja Lu Han bisa mendengarnya dengan mudah.

"Aku rasa…, itu tidakan akan terjadi," jawab Lu Han sebelum akhirnya ia mencium Minseok tapi kali ini bukan ciuman sekilas yang tidak terlalu bermakna. Ciuman kali ini lebih menuntut, dalam, dan juga panas.

"Han…," Minseok mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya, rona merah sudah tercetak jelas dikedua pipinya dan nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu."

Minseok memberikan tatapan bingung dan takut pada Lu Han. Apanya yang baiklah? Apakah Lu Han akan berhenti mencintainya?

Lu Han tersenyum melihat raut wajah Minseok yang terlihat was-was, ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu menarik Minseok agar jatuh tepat kedalam dekapannya. Tangan kirinya melingkar manis dipinggang Minseok dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus pipi _chubby_ yang ada dihadapannya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Minseok masih sama dan Lu Han benar-benar senang melihatnya, ia tengah menebak-nebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Lu…," nada suara Minseok terdengar ragu dan Lu Han langsung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kim Minseok, _will you marry me_?" Lu Han tersenyum senang saat melihat tatapan tidak percaya Minseok. "Aku ingin kita terikat secara tertulis maupun tidak. Dengan itu, apakah akan membuatmu tidak takut lagi untuk terikat denganku?"

"Ki-kita masih anak sekolah," cicit Minseok yang bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan.

"Lagian hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi, dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita menikah lebih awal dari waktu kelulusan," jelas Lu Han dengan tenang. "Satu lagi, aku pastikan sekolah tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa mengenai pernikahan kita."

Minseok tertawa pelan mendengarnya lalu menatap Lu Han sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah. Lagian tidak ada orang yang bisa melawan seseorang dari keluarga Lu." dan Lu Han benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaan gembiranya.

"Dan keluarga Lu akan mendapatkan anggota baru sebentar lagi." Lu Han kembali mencium Minseok dan didalam ciuman itu Lu Han bisa merasakan bahwa Minseok tersenyum disana.

* * *

"Dasar pasangan menyebalkan," kata Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja—sekalian disengaja—mengintip dan mencuri dengar semua yang dikatakan Minseok dan Lu Han.

"Bukannya menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka akan menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum lega karena akhirnya kedua _hyung_ kesayangannya itu bersatu.

"Kamu tahu apa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan Kim Junmyeon karena sudah membuat kita pulang terlambat dan melihat ini semua!"

Jongdae hanya bisa tertawa. "Bagaimana jika kamu keluar saja dari klub vocal?" usulnya.

"Kamu gila, hah?! Menyanyi itu segalanya untukku!" setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun langsung melangkah pergi dari sana dan Jongdae hanya bisa mengekorinya sambil terkekeh.

* * *

" _Baozi, it's really okay_?" tanya Lu Han yang memilih duduk disamping Minseok dan mengenggam kedua tangan laki-laki manis yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu.

Minseok menatap kesekeliling, hanya ada warna merah khas adat Cina yang mendominasi gedung itu—gedung resepsi pernikahan mereka. Minseok ingin tertawa sebenarnya tapi ia berhasil menahannya dan menunjukkan senyuman manis untuk Lu Han yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. " _It's okay_. Lagian kita ingin buat _mama_ senang, kan?"

"Kenapa kamu seperti ini lagi, sih." Lu Han mencubit sekilas ujung hidung Minseok. "Kamu benar-benar tahu cara membuatku semakin mencintaimu."

" _Cheesy_ ," sahut Minseok sebelum ia kembali tersenyum.

Lu Han ikut tersenyum lalu menyium pelepis Minseok. "Selama itu membuatmu tersenyum."

"Minseok- _ah_ ~!" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik menghampiri mereka, gaun berwarna merah yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat cocok. "Gimana? Baguskan? Cantikkan? Kamu sukan kan?"

"Iya, _ma_. Aku suka kok," jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum pada sang ibu mertua.

"Benarkan kata _mama_ , Han. Minseok- _ah_ pasti suka." Mama tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Iya, _ma_. Iya." Lu Han hanya bisa mengiyakan dan memilih untuk merangkul Minseok.

"Lihat deh, warna merahnya bagus banget kan? Nasib baik memang akan selalu menemanimu, Minseok- _ah_ ," kata mama sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi Minseok dengan gemas. " _Mama_ sangat beruntung punya menantu sepertimu Minseok- _ah_. Oh iya, Minseok- _ah_ pasti suka dengan MC kita hari ini. Langsung dari Cina dan nyanyinya juga bagus!"

"Oke, cukup, _ma_." Lu Han tidak tahan lagi. "Lebih baik kita cek buku tamu yang tadi _baba_ tanyakan," sambungnya dan menarik _mama_ nya itu menjauh dari Minseok yang hanya bisa menunjukkan senyuman kaku.

"Kenapa? Ayolah, Han…, Lu Han!" seru _mama_ yang tidak terima karena Lu Han menarik-nariknya.

Bohong jika Minseok bilang dirinya tidak gugup mengingat sejak tadi ia berusaha keras untuk menenangkan perasaan gugup yang terus menyerangnya, pernikahan mereka akan mulai beberapa jam lagi. Minseok benar-benar tidak percaya ini semua terjadi, setelah Lu Han melamarnya—meskipun saat itu tanpa cincin, Lu Han langsung membawanya kembali ke Guri—kampung halamannya untuk bertemu orangtuanya, dan kedua orangtua Lu Han juga langsung menyusul saat itu juga di hari yang sama hingga akhirnya disinilah mereka— disebuah gedung yang akan menjadi resepsi pernikahan mereka sedangkan pernikahan mereka sudah dilaksanakan minggu lalu sebelum mereka ujian. Mengingat itu semua berhasil membuat Minseok benar-benar takjub dengan segala kekuasaan yang dimiliki keluarga Lu. Minseok memang tahu bahwa Lu Han itu termasuk anak dari keluarga kaya raya, tapi dengan mudahnya membawanya kembali ke kampung halamannya semudah itu benar-benar membuatnya takjub.

"Jangan gugup…," Seseorang memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"Aku sedang berusaha."

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan mengenggam tanganmu jadi untuk apa kamu gugup begitu?" tanya Lu Han yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita harus segera berganti baju."

"Berjanjilah." Minseok menerima uluran tangan itu dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tanpa kamu suruh pun, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri." Lu Han mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, melihat itu Minseok pun ikut tersenyum. Mereka saling bergenggaman dengan begitu erat seakan-akan tidak ada siapapun atau apapun yang boleh memisahkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **(Tuesday, July 12, 2016 | 10:25 AM)**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _Okay_ , aku kembali dengan fict baru. Seperti yang aku tulis di _summary_ , fict ini merupakan _request_ dari **_Meiosei & xiurichi_**. **_Meiosei_** yang request School Life!AU (maaf kalau gak sesuai ekspetasi) sedangkan **_xiurichi_** yang minta aku untuk jangan banyak-banyak bikin fict yang bisa bikin dia ingin membunuh seseorang, _jeongmal mianhae! Last, mind to review_?

 ** _xoxo,  
hunshine delight._**


End file.
